Breaking the System
by Syphon135
Summary: Tsukune had enough of his Ghoul, and not being strong enough to protect those around him. Asking the headmaster to be granted permanent access to Paradise forever. Will his friends stop at nothing to get him back? Or will they respect his decision once they find the hidden truth?
1. Promises

**Breaking the System**

**Tsukune had enough of his Ghoul, and not being strong enough to protect those around him. Asking the headmaster to be granted permanent access to Paradise forever. Will his friends stop at nothing to get him back? Or will they respect his decision once they find the hidden truth?**

**Takes place after chapter 14 of Season II**

**Chapter 1 Promises **

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form. **

**Tsukune walked into Syphon's office reading his script. "So what's this? Half my script is missing...Are you going to kill me off again!?"**

**Syphon twirled around in his chair, petting his cat that lay in his lap. **

**Hmm...I didn't consider it but now that you mention it...perhaps I'll do just that...it's worked well so far...**

**Tsukune clenched his fists as he started walking towards Syphon. **

**Nekonome peeked her head in. "Hey Syphon so where am I in the..."**

**Tsukune and Syphon starred at Nekonome before looking down at the cat in Syphon's lap.**

**Nekonome and the cat were starring at each other. Waiting to pounce.**

**Both hissing at the other as Tsukune slowly stepped back. **

**"Nye!" Nekonome meowed in her war cry as she lunged forward, claws extended. **

**Syphon got once last flash of the moments of his life before 24 claws plunged into him. **

**The cat and Nekonome looking at Syphon curiously as all their claws were embedded into him bleeding profusely.**

* * *

**CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE**

**"You realize the weight of this request Tsukune?"** The chairman asked looking over his desk at the student in front of him.

Sighing as he bowed his head down, exhausted. "I…I don't know any other way I could stay here without being a danger to everyone else."

The chairman scratched his chin, propping his elbows on his desk.** "You didn't seem to have a problem with this recently, so why now?"**

Tsukune looked back up into the chairman's glowing eyes from underneath the cowl.** "I couldn't do anything to help Moka-san fight Kahula-san. I couldn't protect any of my friends."**

A frown formed upon the chairman's face as his eyebrows lowered. **"So you think that you should just give up? Leave your friends to themselves?"**

Clenching his teeth as he looked down shamefully. "They would at least be safe from me."

Taking one hand, Tsukune rolled up his left sleeve to display the golden holy lock on his wrist. "The only thing I managed to do is crack another chain. How long until I make some mistake and I'm attacking everyone I care about? I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off. No one is safe while I am around."

The chairman's eyes glanced over the holy lock. Another two more chains had been cracked since the last time he had checked over it. Opening his mouth to say something but deciding against it, producing a slight smirk.

The chairman stood suddenly, surprising Tsukune.** "Follow me Tsukune-Kun."**

Tsukune raised his eyebrows in surprise. Moving to follow the chairman who had exited the office. Confused as to where the chairman was leading him to.

After following the chairman down the stairs and around behind them into another set of stairs. Leading to a room filled with columns. Tsukune couldn't identify anything in the darkness.

_Just what is this place? It looks like where Moka-San and I fought Hokuto-san…It would we sunk through the floor. So it would match the building structure. _

The chairman continued walking while Tsukune continued to look around him. Stopping and turning around beside a large door.

Tsukune looked at the door surprised that he hadn't noticed it before the chairman had stopped. **"It seems I was wrong about you Tsukune-Kun."**

Walking a bit closer to the door to inspect the markings on it. "Wrong about what? What is this door?"

The chairman grew an eerie smile that Tsukune did not notice as he was inspecting the door. **"I will tell you what this door is but first let me ask you a question Tsukune-Kun."**

Looking back over at the chairman with eyebrows raised as he silently waited for the question.** "Do you know why I brought you to this school?"**

_Why he brought me to this school? Now that I think about it I don't really know what my purpose here was entirely…_

The chairman waited for Tsukune's answer patiently, his smirk growing over time. "I don't really know…"

The chairman moved around Tsukune slowly circling him, forcing him to turn his head constantly to watch his movements.** "I brought you here because I believed that you were the one to bring coexistence between our two worlds. But it seems I thought wrong. You do not have the drive to succeed. And now I recognize the danger that you have become. It's as you've said you're a ticking time bomb waiting to be blown. Just a little…snap…and boom…You are more of a danger than a benefactor at this point. I have no use of you anymore. I should just kill you here and now, no one would discover you're body in this vast room."**

Hearing the chairman's words caused Tsukune to tense and sweat slightly as he continued listening.** "But no…I will grant your request. And that is what this door is, your request. A place where you can harm no one. A man made paradise, another dimension made by me. Here you can stay…or die…I cannot let you go back to your family in the human world. You could make a mistake, and cause thousands or millions of deaths before you are put down."**

_A man made paradise? I wouldn't see my family again? Mom, Dad, Kyou…Or my friends…Ruby-San, Yukari-Chan…Mizore-Chan…Kurumu-Chan…Moka-San…But they would be safe from me forever. _

The chairman moved in front of the door, pulling it open by the two handles in the middle.** "Step inside if you wish to have your request granted…if you do not…I will simply kill you here and now instead."**

Tsukune looked through the doors, a lush forest awaited on the other side. "I'm sorry Moka-San…I won't be able to keep my promise I made when we came here. But at least we've made more friends along the way."

Walking through the door, Tsukune didn't hear it close behind him. Making him turn around to discover he was already alone. A forest in front of him, a desert wasteland behind him. Tsukune lowered his eyes, the glint of the golden chain catching his eye. Staring at it for a moment before looking back towards the forest and walking into the new land that awaited him.

**BASEMENT OF CHAIRMAN'S BUILDING**

The chairman stared at the door to paradise frowning. **"Looks like we are doing things a bit differently…grow strong in there or die trying Tsukune-Kun."**

Looking off to the side into the darkness. **"I will trust your instinct with this boy…let us hope that he will be who you hope to be."**

The bus driver stepped out of the shadows, his cigar in-between his fingers. **"He is the one Tenmei. He just needed a push in the right direction. I do not doubt in his ability to survive in there."**

The chairman looked back towards the door, pondering the bus driver's words.** "He does have a knack for coming out of the most unbelievable odds. I guess you must take risks in order to gain something more. Maybe I will finally get proven wrong once."**

Turning around and walking towards the entrance as the bus driver slipped back into the shadows. Taking one last drag of his cigar before the chairman closed the door. Leaving only the bus driver's eyes to be seen in the dark. Until they disappeared from the room, leaving it in blackness.

**SCHOOL GROUNDS **

"Moka! Is he over there?" Kurumu asked as Mizore and she walked up to Moka worriedly.

Moka turned her attention to the two that were approaching Yukari and her. "It's no good…What about you guys?"

Mizore merely shook her head in response as the four gathered together to continue their search together. The girls had yet to receive any word from Tsukune since the morning class had ended. And the time for lunch was about to begin.

After a moment of walking Mizore finally spoke up, looking around her surroundings. "Even if we finally made it back to school, there won't be any meaning to it if Tsukune isn't here…"

Turning her head towards the Yuki-Onna next to her, Kurumu thought over the past few days. "Come to think of it…Since we got back from the village Tsukune's been acting a bit weird."

Yukari looked around the school roofing, putting her head in her hand. "It does seem like he's been a bit melancholic."

Giving off a sigh as Moka looked over her companions. "I wonder if something happened to him at the village…Well it'll be fine if he is safe…"

On top of a tree branch a few feet above the girls sat Kokoa swinging her legs back and forth. "You aren't doing any training? You must have started to hate being strong. Or rather are you guys all still hung up on Tsukune? Since you lost to Kahlua-Neesan shouldn't you be a bit ashamed?"

Hopping down from the tree branch onto the ground below. "I am ashamed! That's why I want to become stronger. More and more…"

Moka turned her attention to her younger sister, raising her eyebrows in surprise as she didn't know she was there. "Kokoa…"

Blushing as she interrupted Moka, looking slightly down. "So although I say that…You guys want to become stronger together right? That's why look…that is…I mean…Why…Why don't we train together!? And that way I can teach you something?"

Looking back up to the group to see Kurumu had pulled out a map of the school grounds. "I wonder what other places Tsukune might have gone to."

Mizore looked at the map over Kurumu's shoulder inspecting every detail. "We should split up to search…"

Moka remained quiet sweat-dropping as she could see Kokoa banging her head against a tree roughly. Producing blood from her forehead to come flying out.

Meanwhile making a loud enough noise to get the attention of the group again. "Stop being noisy…what kind of teaching could you give us? Isn't it really that you are just lonely practicing by yourself?"

Kokoa couldn't think of anything else to say coming with only an "Uh…" and looking around nervously.

Yukari glanced over to Kokoa, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. "Kokoa-San isn't very straight forward."

Mizore merely shrugged the interruption off going back to looking at the map. "Anyway we first have to search for Tsukune…"

Punching the air above her in annoyance as she screamed at the group. "WHY ARE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU LIKE THIIIIS!?"

Every one of the girls stopped their talking looking back over to Kokoa for a moment before looking back at the map. "Right so I'll check the club room. Mizore-Chan you'll check his dorm. Moka-Chan you'll check the lunch room. And Kurumu-Chan you'll check the roof."

Kurumu pointed over at Mizore pouting. "Why does she get to check his dorm!? I don't want that stalker going through his stuff!"

Yukari sighed as she looked over at the pouting bluenette. "We don't have time to argue. We have to find…"

Kokoa's head looked ready to explode until an idea came to her. "You know I know where Tsukune is…"

All four heads slowly turned to her, waiting for her to continue, staring at her. "Where is he?"

A smirk developed on Kokoa's face as she realized her plan was going to work. "I'll tell you on one condition…"

Before she knew it she was under a golden washtub, Ice and long nails at her neck. Kurumu and Mizore leaned over the younger girl. Their faces held a dark shadow over their eyes, casting an eerie yellow glow over them.

The killing intent rolling off them in waves. "I'll ask again…where…is…Tsukune?"

Kokoa merely gulped, seeing no way out from under the golden tub. Even if she was a vampire that didn't mean she didn't feel nervous from the rising killing intent from the two.

Looking back and forth between the succubus and Yuki-Onna, racking her brains for any information. "Um…Uh…the chairman! I saw him go to the chairman's office earlier this morning."

Moka watched the two Youkai get off the vampire, growing dumbfounded looks. "The chairman's office? Why would he go there?"

Turning on heel, Moka started for the chairman's office. "Hey! Wait up bloodsucker! You aren't going to be finding him first!"

Ignoring Kurumu Moka continued walking on, Yukari and Mizore in tow. And Kokoa dragging behind, mumbling to herself. Thoughts running through Moka's head. Remembering every time Tsukune had been to the chairman's office. It had always turned against him. Either by expulsion, or requiring to be bait for the chairman.

_What if he's in trouble!?_

'_You're worrying about this too much, have a bit more faith in him. He has my blood in him after all. Against any normal Youkai he can handle himself just fine…after a…few injuries that is.'_

_But! _

'_Look, he even managed to go up against Nee-San and still lived. He should have been dead from that fight and yet he managed to live. As long as he doesn't let his emotions control him he should be perfectly fine. So remember that and calm down. I'm sure that the Chairman has a good reason for seeing Tsukune…'_

_Stop lying to me, you're worried about him too. I can feel what you feel. I know you care for him the same as me._

'_Eh…uh…shut up! As if I could care for such a weakling!'_

_Then why does it feel like you're blushing?_

'_I'm…I am not! I…I was just…stating he managed to get this far…so don't put these ridiculous notions inside your head!' _

_Admit it you like him! _

'_I…I do not! Now shush before I make you shush! Just…go back to worrying it was better than this.'_

Even though Moka's and Ura's conversation had become side tracked it had calmed Moka down somewhat. Regaining her focus to realize that they were already at the Chairman's office being halted by several guards dressed in all black. They were also each carrying a Wakizashi at their sides.

Yukari looked downcast as she pleaded with the taller man. "But we really need to talk to the chairman!"

The supposed leader looked down at Yukari with a stone expression. "No one may visit the Board Chairman right now. He is currently very busy. You will have to come back later."

Kurumu only got agitated as she tried to squeeze through a gap of the men, only to be stuck. "Come on let me through!"

One of the men reached down to hoist her up by her shirt and put her back down in front of them. "You will leave the premises by free will or by force. This is your only…"

**"It's OK they may come up."** The chairman called from the top of the stairs, looking down upon the group.

The men parted way, moving to each side of the stairs. Kurumu ran up the stairs we'll the rest walked up the stairs. Following the Chairman into his office. Moka being the last one in, closed the door behind her.

Turning around to see Kurumu launching questions at the Chairman left, right, and center. "Where is Tsukune-Kun!? I know you know where he is! What did you have him do for you! Are you blackmailing him!? What's with all the candles!?"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Kurumu finished her questions, panting then falling to the floor from no breath. **"So…you wish to know the whereabouts of Tsukune-Kun I gather?"**

Sighing as Moka nodded towards the Chairman, trying to be calm. As Mizore starred quietly at the Chairman, waiting for answers. Yukari looking around the room at the various candles upon the tables around them. And Kokoa crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, letting loose an annoyed huff.

The Chairman grinned devilishly as he pondered what all their reactions would be.** "Well Tsukune-Kun is no longer in the school's dimension."**

_What!? _

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT IN THE SCHOOL'S DIMENSION!?"** Ura's voice yelled from the Rosario that bounced into the air violently.

The groups head's turned towards the Rosario that shook violently back and forth. Waiting to be ripped off its hook. Every eyes but the Chairman's, wide with surprise.

The Chairman simply starred at the Rosario's eye that starred right back. **"Just like I said, he is no longer in the school's dimension. I cannot tell you where he is right now, as I do not know the specifics myself."**

Yukari looked over the group as their head were ready to explode except for Kokoa who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So where is he roughly?"

The Chairman's eyes glazed over to Kokoa who had asked the question. **"Roughly? Paradise."**

Looking back over to the Chairman confused. "Paradise?"

Giving Yukari his eerie smile as he looked down at her. **"Yes Paradise Sendo-Chan. Monster Paradise that is."**

**BASEMENT OF CHAIRMAN'S BUILDING**

The Chairman stood next to the large door that Tsukune had gone through earlier that very day. Looking over each of the girls as they peered inside. Kurumu, and Mizore hiding behind the door and looking around. Waiting for something to jump out at them. Moka, Yukari, and Kokoa looking at it curiously. The rosary had settled down, resting on Moka's chest. Remaining silent after its random outburst.

Moka turned her attention back to the Chairman who was grinning as usual. "So why is he in there?"

The Chairman glanced over towards Moka before closing the door.** "He chose to go. That's why."**

Moka narrowed her eyes as she considered the Chairman's words. "He chose to go?"

Looking back over his shoulder as he locked the door, with a huge lock that he randomly produced out of his robes. **"Yes, he chose to go in there on his own free will. I did not pressure him, he brought the subject to me actually."**

Kurumu hopped out from behind the door, hands on her hips while Mizore peeked back out from a random column behind the group. "Why would Tsukune-Kun want to go into a monster's paradise?" Mizore asked as she sucked on her sucker making the group jump and look behind them at Mizore's new position.

Turning his attention to Mizore, placing the key to the giant lock in his robe's inner pocket.** "I believe his exact words were…I am a danger to everyone around me, it's only a matter of time before I lose myself and start attacking everyone I care about. How many will I kill before someone stops me? More importantly who will I kill before they stop me? I don't know if I could stand knowing that I killed one of my friends or someone close to me without being able to stop myself. As long as I am a ghoul, I remain a danger to everyone around me. I am the true monster of this school. Waiting to be unleashed for a lust of blood and violence. I need someplace to go where I can't harm anyone again. I'm not ready to die, but I will do whatever I need to, to keep my friends and those around me safe."**

The group looked at the Chairman stunned until Kurumu knocked them out of their trance. "He…He wouldn't say that! You're lying!"

Grinning over at the distraught succubus as she tried to find reason. **"I am telling the complete truth. Tsukune is somewhere in paradise at this very moment. Alive or dead I am not sure, but…"**

"I'm going after him." Moka's voice came up as she walked over to the door.

"So am I!" Yukari exclaimed as she walked up beside Moka, waiting for the Chairman to unlock the door for them.

Mizore popped up behind them, producing a new sucker. "Don't think you're going alone, I'm bringing back my Tsukune so we can make our babies."

Kurumu regained some of her sanity, rushing up to the door. "Unlock the door already!"

Kokoa watched stunned from the back. **"Well I admire your strong will. I did promise Tsukune one thing."**

This caught the attention of the five girls that stood there. "Promise?...Wait…he didn't ask…"

The Chairman looked down at Yukari, giving a full-fledged grin. **"Ah smart as always Sendo-chan."**

Kurumu turned on her heels, grabbing Yukari by the shirt and pulling her up to meet her face. "What promise!?"

Yukari looked around the group as they starred at her, Kokoa pondering to herself what Tsukune would ask before face-palming. "He would ask to not let you all follow him."

Everyone looked back at Kokoa who had forgotten that she was there all together. "What? Why would he ask that!?" Kurumu cried, dropping Yukari to the floor onto her bottom.

The Chairman merely smiled before he started to walk back towards the entrance slowly. **"Indeed you are right Miss. Akashiya. And I never go back on my promises, so you might as well give up on getting through that door. And also get out of the room before I close you in."**

Kokoa started for the door, leaving the four other girls to glance back at the large door worriedly before pulling Kurumu out of the room as she clawed the ground trying to stay beside the door trying to break the lock. Barely managing to get her outside the door, before it closed in front of them. Shutting off the room with the lone door that led to their loved, destined one.

Mizore's last words to her friend before the door closed. "Don't worry Kurumu. We'll get him back."

* * *

**Ow...**

**Syphon continued bandaging all the damage the cat and Nekonome had caused to him. **

**Moka peeked her head in the doorway, narrowing her eyes. "So..."**

**Looking up, sighing as he propped an elbow on the desk and put his head in his hand. **

**What do you want Moka?**

**Stepping into the doorway and looking around the room, trying to find something interesting. "So who's blood do I get while Tsukune is gone?"**

**Syphon continued starring at Moka.**

**You have him in 'Another Try'...just go get seconds. I'm sure he won't mind.**

**Moka scratched the back of her neck, her eyebrows slanting sideways. "It's kind of awkward to do that if he's in his mid twenties you know...I'm still fifteen, almost sixteen. But still..." **

**Sighing again, as he let his head hit the top of the desk. **

**Then go find him in the halls...for some reason he's always the correct age here...**

**A light bulb sprung up above Moka's head as she rushed out the door.**

**OOOHHH finally I can rest in peace...**

***Bus crashes through wall***

**The bus driver starred at Syphon, his eyes glowing. "Time to go on a fun magic ride..." **

**Ohh god no...not this lunatic...**


	2. What is Asked

**Chapter 2 What is Asked **

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in anyway shape or form.**

**Probably should have stated this in first chapter but warning now. **

**I do not have a uploading 'schedule' for this story...well neither does my other story...**

**Um...right...ignore me I guess...why am I still typing?**

***Talk* *Talk* *Talk* *Talk* *Talk***

***Get kicked out window* *Talk***

**On with the story.**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The Chairman was at work, doing the Great Barrier's usual repairs and maintenance. Ruby was kneeling off to the side, waiting to be given an order. News that Tsukune was gone had troubled all of those close to him. Ruby herself had received the news from the Chairman himself. She was to say in the least sad that her friends had not thought of telling her. But that feeling quickly washed over as the others came to her later the same day explaining what they had heard.

The group asked Ruby for her help, but Ruby could not do anything either. She could not get the key from the Chairman despite her attempts. She hesitantly stopped when the Chairman threatened to fire her if she asked again after the forty-sixth time. Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Mizore had each earned themselves several detentions for breaking and entering the Chairman's office. Kokoa had even gotten a detention herself due to not being able to stand their constant bickering over the subject.

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days to weeks. Every passing moment each felt the possibility of getting back Tsukune was dimming. Inner Moka had made herself scarce since that day. Watching from Moka's eyes but never interjecting. When Moka tried to talk to her she would just go to sleep, ignoring her calls. The group had grown closer in their time of need, each helping shoulder the other's burden.

The Chairman looked up slightly from his work, looking the ever so slightest towards Ruby. **"You have some free time, so go to the human world and have a break."**

Ruby's eyes widened as she started to lightly cry, shaking. "…Am…am I fired?"

Rolling his eyes from her reaction, going back to his work**. "Why are you always like that, I'm not firing you. Just take some time off and go have some fun, you might see some familiar faces. I've already booked a room for you, there's even a beach nearby. In this great barrier if there are things that I am unable to see, then it is good to go out and reflect on one's self." **

Ruby looked back up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "So I'm not fired? Then is there a task you want me to do Board Chairman?"

The Chairman stopped working, frowning**. "…You're fired, the bus will pick you up at the bus stop. Your things have already been packed."**

Tears immediately started to pour from Ruby's eyes as she stood up. "*sniff* Yes *sniff* Sir."

Ruby turned around, moving out the door, leaving a river of tears behind her. Slowly heading towards the bus stop.

The Chairman looked back shaking his head. **"Why is she so difficult? I mean come on what's so hard about 'go take some time off' or 'hey, take a vacation!' I mean seriously! That girl takes this work way to seriously…its rubbing off on me now. Ugh I'm actually checking the repairs a second time! What's wrong with me!?"**

Throwing his heads up into the air as he moved away from the barrier controls. Heading deeper into the dark room. The controls lowering themselves into the floor, putting them hidden from view.

**TIME SKIP**

Ruby sat on the bus as it drove through the dimension tunnel. The trip had been a silent one for both the bus driver and the witch. Neither talking except for the usual greetings. Driving out of the dimension tunnel onto a paved road. Traffic wising by at it continued driving into the city. Ruby didn't know how long they were driving till the bus had stopped.

Opening the door as the bus driver looked back to the witch, eyes glowing as usual**. "We're here Toujou-San."**

Ruby looked up, nodding as she got up and moved to the front. "Thank you for the ride Bus Driver-San. I wish you many good years working with the school."

The bus driver flashed a toothy grin as he dipped his hat to Ruby while she was getting off. **"Thank you as well, hope you like your stay."**

Closing the door and slamming on the gas. Making the bus roar off into the distance. Tires screeching as it merged back with traffic dangerously. Ruby sighed as the bus disappeared from view. Turning around to see an inn. Picking up her suitcase before moving through the doors.

Moving through the doors as she was jumped on by a random small figure. "Ruby!"

Ruby regained her vision from being knocked to the ground, seeing Yukari holding onto her waist. Kurumu got off her bar stool moving to embrace her friend while Moka did the same. Kokoa and Mizore continued sitting at the bar, looking back at the commotion.

Ruby got back up, being embraced by both sides by Moka and Kurumu. "Everyone is here!? What are you guys doing here?"

Moka and Kurumu stepped back while Yukari continued to cling to the older witch. "I'm here since my mom's doing some fashion shoots nearby and she thought it would be a good idea if I came."

"Kokoa and I are here because our father thought being in the human world for the summer would be a good idea." Moka said

Mizore turned her seat around to face the group. "My mother thought I should still be away from the village for the time being."

Yukari finally let Ruby go, looking up at her. "I heard everyone else was here from my parents so I came also!"

Kokoa scrunched her eyebrows together as she looked over to Ruby. "So why are you here?"

Once hearing those words, tears sprayed out like a sprinkler. "I got fired!"

The group except for Mizore and Kokoa immediately began to try to calm the older witch down. "It's ok Ruby, um…how about we go check out the beach!? Ya! Let's go walk around! That will get your mind off the subject. A hot sun, warm breeze, and the smell of the ocean."

Ruby's tears lessened as she thought about the beach. "*Sniff* Beach? *Sniff* I guess that would be nice…"

Kurumu dashed out of the room, before momentarily coming back. "I've told the manager that you would be staying here, she said to leave your luggage here and that you already have a room. She'll bring it up to the room in a moment, so we can go enjoy ourselves in the sun."

Kokoa sighed as she looked over to her bat companion. "I'm not going, Ko-Chan go with them, and you're boring me right now. Go do something useful."

Kou squeaked as his face dropped. "Kyu, Kyu?"

Kokoa narrowed her eyes at the bat, ready to lash out before he sprung into the air. Flying above the small group of friends. "Kyu! Kyu!"

Mizore got off the stool, popping a new sucker into her mouth as she walked over to the group that was now leaving. "Alright, be good Kokoa! Don't give Marin-San any trouble!" Moka called out looking back to the bar as Kokoa went back to drinking her tomato juice.

Moving out the door, letting Kou fly off into the sky. Away from view so he wouldn't be seen. The girls pulled the more sober Ruby along, seeing the sights and shops as they walked down to the beach. The inn was located right on the beach so they only had to turn a direction and start walking.

Kurumu pointed off to the ocean. "Oh we have to go swimming!"

Mizore and Ruby nodded in response, while Yukari jumped up and down. Moka grinned awkwardly as she twiddled her fingers. "I guess…I can watch…"

Yukari stopped jumping looking over at Moka. "I won't swim so you won't be alone Moka-San!"

Moka waved her arms out in front of her franticly. "Oh no! You should swim Yukari-Chan, we are only here for another month. So you should spend every second you can having fun. I'll be fine. I don't mind sitting out."

Yukari didn't look to sure but decided not to push the issue, secretly planning to sit out as well. "Alright…hey what are those people doing?"

A crowd was snapping pictures at the group murmuring to themselves. "Look! That lady is super pretty." "Her face is elegant." "Her legs are lo—ng." "Is she a model?"

The crowd pushed into the group, creating a division between Moka and the rest of the group as she backed away. "Go on a date with me!" "Hey is it true, you're a model!?" "Excuse me miss, how would you like to be on the cover of." "Do you have a boyfriend!?"

Moka stammered trying to thank some of the comments and politely decline the other invitations. Slowly backing away from the crowd as it continued growing. Darting her eyes before the stammering of questions and requests. Looking behind her for an escape before turning around and breaking into a sprint around a corner.

The girls tried to push their way through the crowd, but were shoved back every time. "Hey what about me?! I'm better than her!"Kurumu yelled out, trying to get the attention of the crowd. Growing a tick-mark on her forehead.

"Get out of the way!" Yukari yelled out, her voice being drowned out from the noise.

The girls stepped back as the crowd continued to grow, gathering back together. "What are we going to do? We can't get through the crowd to get back with Moka-San."

Kurumu huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Geez why does she get all the attention. I'm just as good if not better looking! They should be focusing on me!"

The crowd suddenly turned around, snapping their pictures at the group again. "She has to be a model also!" Her skin is so smooth!" "Look at those tits!"

The crowd moved into the group again, creating another division between Kurumu and the others. Kurumu blushed as she started to pose for each photo. Both cutely and sexually. Making the men in the group gain a massive nosebleed seeing the positions she was taking.

Before the group could get Kurumu's attention, others focused in on Mizore. "Another model!" "Her skin is so white, you can almost see through it." "So pretty."

Mizore starred awkwardly at the crowd as it divided her from Yukari and Ruby. Pictures flashing rapidly as she starred uninterested at them.

Yukari and Ruby looked at each other sighing. "Look at this one!" "I like the older ones." "I love the two ponytails look!"

Yukari tried to stay close to Ruby but still managed to get pushed aside. Looking around her at the gathering of people as flashes roared around her.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Moka slowed down to a walk as she looked behind her for the crowd. Regaining her breath from the sprint she just did.

_Looks like I lost them…now…where am I?_

Looking around at her surroundings, she saw that she was on a lower level of the pier. Next to some steps that led up to a plaza. The area around her, deserted.

_Which way did I come from? I was so focused on getting away I didn't look where I was going. It's amazing I didn't hit someone…_

Someone smashed into Moka's back, sending them tumbling forward. "OUWW!"

Getting up on her knees as she looked around for the person who did it. Only to discover a girl in a spotted yellow sundress with dark blue hair that lay on her shoulders, holding up a notepad that said. 'I'M SORRY!'

Raising her eyebrow as the girl flipped a page, writing more words. "Huh? Um hello? Can I help you?"

_Can she not talk?_

The girl flipped her notepad around showing 'I'M SORRY, PLEASE SAVE ME, I'M BEING CHASED'

Hearing movement on her left seeing five men come down the steps, two of them pulling guns out of their coats.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The Chairman calmly stepped inside the dark cave, hidden from the waterfall. Looking around his surroundings, looking for hit object of desire.

Turning around to see a fist stopped in mid punch merely inches from his face. **"Ah Tsukune-San, there you are." **

Sighing and lowering his arm to his side as he relaxed realizing who it was**. **"Thank goodness it's only you, thought you were another boggart. So what are you doing here?"

**"I need you to come back, and I think I'm a little tall to be a boggart if you ask me."** The Chairman stated getting right to the chase.

Tsukune turned around, moving to sit up against the rock wall."No I won't, and you would be surprised at the heights I've seen recently."

Moving in front of Tsukune, looking down on him**. "Hmm…maybe they're taking a liking to the surroundings and adapting better than I thought…I might have to move them...well anyways you might want to rethink that choice."**

"Why would I do that? Are you going to kill me if I don't?" Tsukune asked mockingly.

Flashing a grin at the previous student of his.** "No, but you might want to kill yourself knowing that you didn't stop what is going to happen."**

Tsukune raised an eyebrow towards the hooded man before him. "…What's going on?"

Turning away from Tsukune, inspecting the cave.** "Akashiya-Chan has been kidnapped. The others are about to become aware of this fact as we speak." **

_Moka-San…_

Tsukune sighed. "The girls will save her, I have faith in them. I would only get in the way anyways."

Looking back slightly, giving Tsukune a view of one of the Chairman's bright glowing eyes. **"I'm afraid there will be no saving from those girls this time. They are in the human world right now for summer break. If an Ayashi inflicts harm upon a human, no matter the reason. I will be forced to expel them, and send them to jail. It is the law that has been followed for the past one hundred years."**

Tsukune looked down, clenching his fists. "Then they'll call the police! They'll do something!"

**"Do you honestly expect the police to get there in time? I'm sure you can figure out what will happen when they have no need of Akashiya-Chan anymore. A beautiful young woman."**

Tsukune slammed his fist against the wall, shaking the cave around them. "SHUT UP!"

The Chairman eyed the severely damaged holy lock that rest on Tsukune's wrist**. "You are wasting time sitting there."**

Waving his hand towards empty space that led deeper into the cave, the large door that Tsukune had first entered in appeared. **"A pair of clothes and the address sit in front of the door should you choose to go. I cannot provide transportation so you have to run…you better decide quickly. Time is ticking Tsukune-San. Akashiya-Chan's life and experiences lay in your hands right now."**

The Chairman walked through the open door, leaving Tsukune alone as he disappeared into the darkness. Tsukune looked through the door onto the floor that lay a new set of clothes and a note on top. Getting up as he moved to the door, stopping in front of it.

_Moka-San…I…I have to do something…_

Tsukune turned towards the wall bringing up his clenched fist, he punched into the wall as hard as he could. "DAMN IT!"

Turning and rushing through the open door as the cave started to collapse in on itself, from missing a third of its structure. The door closing behind Tsukune by itself as he picked up the clothes and the note. Looking down at himself as he was only wearing a pair of dirtied, torn pants. Luckily he had taken a 'bath' earlier that day in a pond, so he wasn't dirty himself. Quickly pulling them off as he moved for the new clothes. Slipping on the blue denim jeans, white button down shirt, and brown sneakers. Leaving the shirt unbuttoned as he broke out into a full on sprint, clutching the note that contained the address in his hand. Moving through the deserted building rapidly.

The Chairman watched from his office as Tsukune ran towards the dimension gate. **"Oh I am so getting hit for this when he gets back. But it's worth it I guess. Hmm…I must also inspect his Holy Lock…interesting, very interesting indeed." **

Reaching the dimension gate that led into the tunnel, Tsukune looked down at the address. Looking back up to the tunnel, going back into his earlier pace. Running into the tunnel.

_Hold on Moka-San, I'm coming. Wait for me. _

**SCENE CHANGE**

Kokoa rushed out the inn, bumping into the girls. "Ouww!"

Ruby and Mizore helped Kurumu up from underneath Kokoa while Yukari helped her up. "How could you let my Onee-Chan get kidnapped!?"

The girl's eyes went wide as they stared at Kokoa. "I didn't think she got kidnapped! We were coming back to look for Kou since he was in the sky. And we can't find her anywhere."

Kou flew out of the inn, landing on Kokoa's shoulder squeaking like mad. "KYU! KYU! KYU!"

Kokoa looked over to Kou. "He says that he knows where they took Onee-Chan off to."

"If we know where her location is then we can go save her! Where is she Kou?." Ruby asked, looking over at the bat.

"If we move out as Ayashi then those unlucky humans will be put in quite a pickle." Kurumu stated, looking over the group.

"YO-SH let's go everyone." Everyone cried out as they thrust their hands into the air.

"…It's hopeless then." The bus driver said, flipping on his lighter, as he leaned against the bus.

Lighting his cigar as he stood a few feet away from the group. "When you are in the human world, Ayashi aren't allowed to inflict harm upon humans. No matter what reason you have for doing…it. If you break this law, then on top of being expelled, every one of you will be sent to jail."

"EEEEH!?" The group cried out as they all looked over to the bus driver.

"No waay even after we finally found out where she is…can't we do anything!?" Kurumu cried franticly.

The bus driver flashed a grin as his eyes glowed brightly. "Oh don't be so hasty, some things work themselves out on their own. How about we all just go in and have a nice drink instead?"

Kokoa looked over to the bus driver, reaching over to grab Kou to form a mace only to be stopped by Yukari. "Stop Kokoa-San, revealing our identities out in the open won't help in the matter either."

Kokoa looked over to Yukari furiously, pulling her wrist free. "What the hell am I supposed to do then!? My Onee-Chan is kidnapped! Are you telling me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs!?"

The bus driver glanced over to the younger girl, his grin widening. "Yes, yes I am."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Tsukune watched ahead, running through the tunnel. Lights flashing in different colors on the sides. Narrowing his eyes at the approaching white light at the end of the tunnel. Shielding his eyes as he exited the darkish tunnel into the blazing sun above him. Halting his pace as he looked around his sandy landscape.

_...There's the pier. The address should be close by now. I have to hurry._

Tsukune started up his run again. Not slowing down as he weaved between the people on the beach. Passing bikes that were speeding along, catching the attention of several beach goers. The younger girls blushing and gossiping with their girlfriends as they watched Tsukune run on. Particularly his chiseled front that was showing, as the wind picked up the ends of his shirt.

The boyfriends of the girls followed their eyes to Tsukune. Narrowing their own eyes at him, gritting their teeth as he was getting more attention from their girls then themselves. Smirking once they saw one of the guys that were at the outdoor gym moving to intercept him. A tall burly man walked out onto the stone path, moving in front of Tsukune's path of travel. A few yards ahead.

The man held up his hand. "Hold up there munch..."

Tsukune didn't bat an eye as he quickly looked to each side, seeing no way around the man. He leaped up, swinging his legs up as he cleared over the man. Leaving the man speechless as he starred at him. Coming back down into a slight crouch.

Tsukune looked slightly back. "Sorry, no time to chat!" Tsukune said before pushing off the ground into his run again.

The man regained his bearings, shaking his fist at Tsukune. "Hey brat! I was talking to you! Don't you run away!"

_Every moment I waist the chances something happening worsen...come on speed up...speed up._

Tsukune pushed himself harder, his calves throbbing from being worked on so hard. Small cracks formed on the stone path as he continued pushing himself, gaining more speed. People got out of the way once they saw him coming, feeling the wind rush past them as he went by.

Tsukune didn't know how long he was running for, each sec felt like a hour. Finally reaching the office building that the address held. Glancing down at the paper, rereading the room number. Looking back up before running into the building, looking around seeing the elevator and the stairs. Taking one glance towards the elevator before rushing the stairs. Jumping two steps at a time. The room number stated it was on the twentieth floor, he had a long trip up.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"If you take a good look at her you see what a nice woman she is." The chubby man asked.

Five men stood around the room surrounding Moka and the girl who had crashed into Moka earlier. The sixth chubby man in the middle on the couch had his arm rested behind the girl. Wearing tan slacks with a blue flower pelted beach shirt under a jacket. And a set of thin green colored sunglass resting on his face.

"…So? Can you teach me, Nee-Chan. What is your relationship with sun?" The chubby one asked Moka.

Lacing her fingers together, looking around the room at all the men. "…I just met her a moment ago. She was searching for help."

"don' try an' lie ta me. Sun ya see, Sun won't involve people who she doesn' know. A good friend like you who she was able to rely on would know right? Sun's 'secret'. Sun has this mysterious power. The people with that power are able to control both money and people to their hearts content. Now even though I got my hands on such a girl with great difficulty, I still don't understan' what that power is very well. Vocal tubes not working well I can't use any torture on her though."

_Strange power…could this girl be…_

The chubby one grew a grin as he looked back towards his men. "And just as I was stuck there we were able to bring Onee-Chan back with us. We don't have to care if we break you."

The man behind Moka reach forward, grabbing her around her arm and waist well the one in front moved to grab her leg and arm. "KYAA!" Moka screamed as she desperately tried to kick away the men. Thrashing around, attempting to keep the men away from her.

The chubby one grabbed Sun's head as she tried to close her eyes and look away, turning her head back towards Moka as tears started to form under her eyes. "How is it Sun, you don't mind showing me your power now? If you don't hurry up and do so then you'll see cruel things done to your friend in front of your eyes."

Three men tried to restrain Moka, pinning her back against the couch ripping her blouse open. "NO…NO…STO.." Moka pleaded as she continued trying to push the men away.

One of the men muffled Moka with his hands as she continued to try to kick the men away. "MMMGGUU…"

The chubby one licked his lips as he starred at the sight before him. "Do it."

The door shot off its hinges as it broke into pieces. Hitting and destroying the furniture behind it. Colliding with the back wall, indenting into the wall. The ornaments and picture falling off the wall onto the rumble. "…What's this? You looking for someone?" The chubby one asked turning his gaze to the doorway.

Tsukune stood in the doorway. His hair reaching down to the back of his neck, slightly covering his face. Breathing out a heavy breath from running up the stair case. Looking around the room at the six men in the room, only five of which got up to face him. "…W, woah. I stumbled upon some hoodlumism going on inside an office. It looks like my breath has stopped in fear."

One of the men stepped forward, pulling a gun out of his jacket. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Putting the gun up against Tsukune's head. "What? You're trembling aren't ya? Don't do anythin' useless."

Glancing up at the man as he pushed his gun into Tsukune's head. Tsukune pushed his the man's hand up. The gun fired above his head into the wall. Before the man could pull it back Tsukune had already punched him in the chest with a haymaker. The haymaker sending him flying back into the wall.

The others looked back to the man who was now bleeding from his forehead from hitting the wall. The broken pieces of the door, falling on him.

Another man rushed Tsukune, pulling out a katana. "I'm not as kind as him…I won't show ya any mercy!"

Taking the Katana and slashing down at Tsukune. Tsukune sidestepped slightly left, letting the Katana chop a piece of his hair off. Uncovering his face more.

Another rushed up with another Katana as he slashed down at Tsukune. Alternating with the other man.

_I don't have time for this. Get out of my way._

Tsukune dove forward, going between the blades as they crossed behind him. Both men looked between them as Tsukune shot out a fast left hook into the left one's gut. And a fast right for the other. They both doubled over as they fell to the floor. Clutching their stomachs, and dropping the Katanas to the floor.

The man at the back of the room got his gun out aiming at Tsukune. Tsukune took one look at the man before he rushed forward, diving to the right. The man fired to late and the bullet went sizzling past Tsukune into the wall. He turned his aim back to Tsukune, ready to follow up with a second shot. Tsukune pushed the man's hand off to the side as he turned sideways himself. The second bullet shot past Tsukune also hitting the wall. Tsukune kicked up, his shin hit the man in the stomach. The kick doubled him over as he got sent back a few feet, landing on his back.

Turning his attention to the last man, widening his eyes. The one man who was remaining had grabbed Moka, and pulled her off the couch. Putting the knife up to her neck, stopping Tsukune cold. "YA? Don't want to see the girl get her neck sliced out right now? How about you just put your hands on your head, and turn around."

"Don'." Moka started to say but stopped once the man had pressed the knife into her neck.

Tsukune slowly turned around, raising his hands on putting them on the back of his head. "Good, now kneel down. And don't talk either of you unless you want the girl to die."

Kneeling down onto his knees, as he waited. The man walked over to the gun that the first man had, picking it up. Tsukune looked around on the floor, examining each piece of broken furniture around him. The man aimed his gun at the back of Tsukune's head. Moka widened her eyes as she looked off to the side at the gun, then back over to Tsukune. Closing her eyes as she threw her head back. The back of Moka's head hit the man in the face, stunning him. Tsukune reached forward, grasping a sharp piece of destroyed furniture. He chucked it behind him. The stake shaped piece, embedded itself into the man's knife hand. Forcing him to drop the knife.

He grunted in pain as he grabbed Moka, and threw her to the side. Firing his gun at Tsukune who had turned around and was rushing him. Tsukune sidestepped the second shot that he fired and drove his fist into the man's side. Breaking several ribs as the man dropped the gun as he let the air out of his lungs with a large, dry sound. Tsukune then grabbed the back of the man's head as he forced him down. His knee collided with the man's nose, breaking it and also getting knocked onto his back. Holding his face and side on the floor.

Tsukune turned his attention to the chubby man who had now gotten off the couch and was backing away from Tsukune. Putting up his hands in fear. "Woah, woah man come on. We can work this out. You, you want money!? Uh…uh the girl!? Take the girl!"

Tsukune starred at the freighted man in front of him. "I want you gone, get out of the city. If I ever see you again I will kill you…GET OUT!" Tsukune yelled pointing towards the door.

The man scrambled out the door, tripping over every piece of furniture in the way. Tsukune watched him go before casting a glance at Sun, who was holding her notepad. Looking at Tsukune nervously, before looking over at the wide eyes, mouth gaped Moka. Turning his head towards the door as he started to walk to the doorway.

"…Ts…Tsukune?" Moka asked, slowly got up off the floor.

Tsukune stopped in his tracks, starring ahead. His body tense.

_Continue walking…Don't look back…Don't…look…back…if you look back now..._

Tsukune slowly turned to look back to Moka seeing tears run down her face. "It…it is you…"

Moka rushed forward, leaping onto Tsukune. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. Clutching him afraid that he would disappear if she let go.

* * *

**Read, review...if you want I guess...um...idk...rawr?**


End file.
